


Surrender

by powotatowo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo
Summary: In this kingdom, everything belongs to the Prince. From his treasures tuck deep in his castle down to the last stone one the wall that acts as it's safeguard against the enemies. And that includes his citizens. And that includes you. But one sweet afternoon you decided your heart doesn't belong to him. It belongs to a sweet scholar with green eyes. During his stay in the kingdom, he managed to sweep you off his feet. Before he left, he gave you a locker with a petal inside. It's a sign of his affection. And you cherish it even after he left. You're his sweet blossom after all. You wanted to follow him, to be outside of these walls once and for all. But you have to ask permission from the Prince. How? By not surrendering your everything to him.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Surrender

In this kingdom, everything belongs to the Prince. From his treasures tuck deep in his castle down to the last stone on the wall that acts as it's safeguard against the enemies. And that includes his citizens. And that includes you. But one sweet afternoon you decided your heart doesn't belong to him. It belongs to a sweet scholar with green eyes. During his stay in the kingdom, he managed to sweep you off his feet. Before he left, he gave you a locket with a petal inside. It's a sign of his affection. And you cherish it even after he left. You're his sweet blossom after all. You wanted to follow him, to be outside of these walls once and for all. But you have to ask permission from the Prince. How? By not surrendering your everything to him. 

On the night you've decided to ask the Prince, your family and friends all tried to help. Advices, spells, charms. Everything under the sun. Armed with their help and your love for your scholar, you march on. 

Asking for the Prince's audience is hard. He rules a kingdom after all. So how do you get his attention? By attending one of his glamorous balls. And by wearing something gold. You see, in each ball someone tries to seek his audience and when they succeed they'll be his Goldie for tonight. And that's where the trial starts. Most of the time his Goldie stays in the kingdom and becomes part of his harem. But you're determined not to become a part of it. You hold on to the locket as you enter the grand ballroom. You choose to wear a gold gown with floral accents paired with golden heels. The people who notice you gasp as you walk in. The crowd slowly clears away to make a path for you. You notice some of them are either wearing a gold watch or a gold bracelet. You shake your head to dismiss the thought of having a competition. You look for a drink and a passing attendant offers a flute of champagne. You thank them before downing the entire glass in one go, considering it as liquid courage. 

Tonight the Prince is craving for something wild and sweet and he gets it as he roughly makes out with someone in a secluded room away from the crowd. He's about to take off his company's clothes when a knock interrupts him.

The door opens and of his advisors informs about your arrival. The advisor goes in and moves the curtain aside to show him where you are. He's irritated but it all goes away when he finally sees you. 

He gasps, "My Goldie."

And just like that, you have won him over. He grins excitedly. He's about to ask his advisor to get you when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. He ignores whatever pleas that come from the person he's making out with. One of his guards had to go in and drag them away. Once his advisor leaves to escort you to his room, he fixes himself up right away. The truth is he had a feeling you'll be coming tonight. After all, he has eyes and ears everywhere. 

Your eyes looks around trying in vain to look for the Prince. You almost give up when you feel someone tapping your shoulder. Your eyes widen when you notice an advisor offering their arm to escort you to the Prince. You just hit the jackpot. You hear murmurs around you. Someone even tries to grab the advisor's arm and beg to take them instead. The advisor dismisses them and insists for you to take his arm already. Without any hesitation, you do. 

The anticipation scares you a bit and the advisor notices it by the way you tightly hold on to their arm. The advisor stops walking, which surprises you. 

"I do hope you know what you're getting into, milady," the advisor says with a bit sorrowful look on his face.

You give him a gentle smile and hold his hand, "I know fully well what I'm supposed to do once I step pass that door. I can only hope I'm strong enough not to surrender everything. He can only have my body for tonight. And that's it."

You step away for a moment and proceed to remove the underwear you choose to wear for tonight. You take a deep breath as you put it in your purse and hand the purse to the advisor. 

"Please keep it for me. It costs me a fortune and I'll be sad if I misplaced it somewhere." 

The advisor bows, "Of course." They turn and knock on the door.

Mammon's feet are restless. He's been pacing back and forth as he waits for your arrival. He's never been this grateful to hear a knock several moments later. He opens the door and licks his lips as he eyes you from head to toe. Sweet and wild. Just like he wants. Oh, he can't wait for your surrender. 

You take a deep breath before entering the room. Just by a quick look, you can tell you're in his room. Somehow, it catches you off guard. You're about to ask why you're in his room when he slots his lips against yours and roughly kisses you. He growls when his hands travel down to your dress and cups your ass. His hips grind against yours and although it feels amazing you try to focus on your task. 

He's taken aback when you push him. His eyebrows furrows as he watches you try to wipe away the kiss he has given you. 

"What's up with you?" His blue eyes glare at your retreating figure. 

You hold onto the locket as you collect yourself in hurried breaths. "I've come to ask your permission to leave the kingdom, Your Highness."

It ticks him off. It's not the first time someone has asked actually. But it feels different since it comes from you. He runs his fingers through his hair as he exasperatedly sighs. 

"Did you know what you have given up to me?" 

This time you're taken aback. You actually have no idea on what's supposed to happen. There are rumors, sure. But no one actually knows what happens. You look away from him as you shake your head. You snap your head back to him as you watch him laugh. 

"No one told you?" He grins as he slowly approaches you. A plan forms in his head. His arousal goes up. He's craving something else. And he plans to savor it all up until your voice is hoarse from screaming his name. 

You step back until your back hits the wall. Your hold on the locket tightens. You look away once more as your hand tries to find solace on the walk behind you. He places one of his hands beside your head, the other moves your chin to face him. 

"Does it have a name? Your reason for leaving me?" He asks as his fingers delicately dance on your neck. 

Something grows warm in you. You try to stamp it down by holding out even a small moan that threatens to escape your lips when his hand settles on your neck. One of the advice you've heard is not to say the name of your beloved. They say the Prince has magic that would let him transform into the image of your beloved. Doubt gnaws at you as you stop yourself from speaking. 

He realizes how challenging it would be to open you up. And he likes it. He moves his face closer. Instead of kissing your lips, he starts to nibble at your ear. He chuckles when he sees your body shiver. He smiles in satisfaction when you close your eyes as if you're praying. 

"Surrender your body, your heart and your mind to me and I will let you go. By the time dawn breaks, you'll be screaming my name and no one else's." He whispers before planting a chaste kiss on your cheek. 

You gasp when you feel his hand tighten around your neck slightly. 

"Do you understand now, my Goldie? Nod if you do." 

A part of you hates it. But you know you won't give up everything. Your heart already belongs to those green eyes. And you're determined to let it stay that way as you nod. He doesn't kiss you as rough as he did earlier. Instead he savors it. He starts with your bottom lip, taking it between his teeth. He runs his tongue across your lips trying to pry them open to deepen his kiss. When you don't, his hand that's been resting on your neck goes to your jaw. He presses something and it causes your mouth to open up for him. His tongue goes in, intent on savoring you even further. 

His unoccupied hand goes somewhere downwards. You let out whimper when you feel his fingers ghost on your inner thigh. You really regret not wearing any underwear underneath your dress. You catch your breath as he finally pulls away from you. 

His eyes glint with excitement as he licks his lip once more. His grin widens when he feels how slick you've become. Your cheeks heat up when you hear the gushing wet sounds coming from you as his fingers drill in you.

It turns him on, how slowly you're starting to become aroused by his actions. 

He leans in and intentionally lets you feel his hard cock against your thigh. 

"Guess you like that huh?" He whispers as he chokes you. "Me choking you like this, me fingering your wet pussy like this." Without meaning to, your thighs clench around his hand, your walls sucking him in as you come. 

"Ahh, there you are," his fingers never stop until your hips thrust up on their own, seeking another release. But then, he removes them immediately and puts them in between your lips. The gesture makes you gag. You whimper as your hands tightly latches on his suit. His choke tightens as his fingers go in and out of your mouth. Soon, he removes them only to go back to your pussy. 

He runs his fingers there and collects a bit of your cum to bring to his lips. Your eyes widen and although your mind tells you to imagine your lover your body betrays you as it visibly relaxes, craving for more. 

"Delicious. Definitely worth the trouble."

He turns you around and pushes you against the wall. His hand doesn't leave your neck as he whispers once more. 

"Give me your hands." Your only warning is the sensation of the warm leather that comes from his belt which he hurriedly unbuckles. He splays his hand on your back as you feel a cool sensation in between your legs. 

"Stay there." You inhale sharply trying not to think about how good his tongue feels on your clit. He pulls your hips close to his tongue as he tries to go deeper. You exhale loudly and attempt not to moan when you feel him going up and down your slit. 

He realizes a bit too late how difficult it is to eat you like this so he turns you around and hooks one of your legs on his shoulders to dig in. He groans when he hears your loud moan. Although he wants his fingers to fill you up again, he resorts to placing them on your clit. He roughly rubs it in circles and plays with it. 

Whatever it is he's doing is clearly making you lose your mind. The painful sensation that comes from him pinching your clit lightly sends shivers down your spine. You no longer hold back your moans but you refuse to open your eyes as you try to picture your beloved scholar instead of the Prince. And it works until you come again. Screaming his name. 

The name you scream makes him stop. Anger starts to run through his veins feeding into his arousal. He's familiar with the name. Despite this, stealing you from his brother makes it even more worth it.

Once your breathing goes back to normal, his hands run up the side of your body. He easily finds your nipples through the gown and rubs them through the fabric. The sensation of it pushes your libido up once more. 

He watches you closely, taking in how your body squirms under his touch. He doesn't turn you around this time, instead he pushes you close to him. His hands go down to grope at your ass before running them upwards to look for the zipper of your dress. He leaves marks and bites on your neck and back. The urge to rip your dress is strong but he manages to stop himself by freeing your wrists. 

You feel cold when he steps away from you. His hand holds your chin up to face him. You blink at him before he claims your lips once more. 

"Strip," he says after letting you go. He rolls his belt around his hand and puts it on a nightstand as he walks to a nearby cart filled with various alcoholic drinks. He fixes himself one, drinks it and gets another glass. 

For a moment you don't make a move. When he turns his back, you make the run for it. You try to open the door and a sinking feeling dawns on you. 

"It's locked, Goldie. I told you, you'll be here until dawn."

You don't notice him approaching until you feel the cold sensation on your bare back. The small clinks against the glass gives you an idea on what it is he's running up and down. Your back arches as you let out small moans and gasps. Your hands let go of the knob and start clawing at the door. 

He places his hand on your shoulder and turns you around slowly. He offers the same glass he has used just now. 

"Drink."

You hesitantly take the glass from him. At first you resort to taking small sips but then he nudges the bottom of the glass upwards, forcing you to empty the entire glass. Your throat feels warm as you gulp down the alcohol. The glass is taken away from your lips when you notice the warmth spreading throughout your body. You're itching to be naked so you start by peeling the dress away from your shoulders. 

He takes a step back and sips his own drink as he watches you strip. A satisfied smile lingers on his face when you're finally standing naked in front of him. He admits how hot you look with just the pair of golden heels. Maybe he'll keep it on you tonight. 

You can feel his heated gaze on you and it makes you conscious about your body. But the warmth turns into an ignited flame in you. Your hands try to cover your body but fails when your fingers rub your nipples and your thighs clench on their own. 

"Let me take care of you," he offers his hand to you. 

He keeps an eye on your every move. From the way you take his hand to the way your thighs rub against each other. He holds your shoulders when you stumble a bit and guides you to his bed. He leaves you for a bit to put back the glasses. 

When your legs hit the mattress, your body seemingly collapses as you lie down. There's a raging fire in you and you're desperate to tame it down. You move to the center of the bed, welcoming the smooth sheets. You close your eyes and your mind reminsce on the night you've shared with your beloved.

He's surprised when he sees you touching yourself. Excitement returns to his veins and he's now eager to ravish you as the night goes on. He goes to the side of his bed and looks for toys. He throws some cuffs and a riding crop on top of the bed. Your moans distract him for a moment and he takes it as an opportunity to pull his cock out. He strokes it as he pulls you close to the other end of the bed. He nudges your fingers away from your cunt and replaces it with his own, while his other hand guides his cock into your mouth. His fingers go deep immediately. For a moment, he relishes the feeling of your walls sucking his fingers in. He groans when his cock is able to reach the back of your throat. 

The fire in you blazes strongly all over your body. The cock stays deep in your mouth. Your senses are overwhelmed with pleasure that it makes sense to just surrender. But you tell yourself to hold on. Hold on a bit longer. For your beloved. 

His hips starts to move carefully, gauging how much of his cock you can take. Once he settles on a rhythm, his fingers pay attention to your cunt. 

Minutes later his room are filled with sounds that come from both of you. His groans and grunts as he climbs on the bed, trying to drill his fingers even deeper into your slopping wet cunt. Your moans and whimpers as your body senses a growing need to come undone. Your mouth is still filled to brim with his cock which you take in graciously as you get you used to his taste. His hips have long stopped thrusting so your head begins moving. And it almost causes him to stop and just savor the feeling of your mouth but he likes the wet sounds coming from your pussy so he doesn't stop pumping them in and out.

A strong wave crashes in you and your body shakes as you come. You try to clench your thighs but his hand keeps them apart. Despite cumming, his fingers are relentless. Soon, your come is dripping along your inner thighs onto the sheets. He pulls his fingers out only to rub circles on your clit. 

Meanwhile, his cock is still in your mouth and the vibrations he feels from your moans almost makes him cum. After making your cunt a dripping mess, he cradles your head and begins thrusting hurriedly to chase his own orgasm. It builds up in him immediately and he pulls out just in time to cum on your chest. 

He smiles when he sees you reach up to give kitten licks after he cums. He gives you a bit of room to breathe before leaning down to adorn your face with kisses. 

"Move," he says as he grabs your arm and drags you close to the top of the bed. You pull yourself up just in time to watch him strip off his clothes. You don't feel conscious as he stares at your body littered with marks and his cum. You feel brave enough to keep your legs open, enough to spread your cunt open for him. You use your fingers to further spread it open. 

"Looks like someone wants me to fuck them. Am I right, Goldie?" He asks as he strokes his cock with one hand, the other holding the leather cuffs. He grins when he hears you say yes. 

On cue, your arousal heightens. You feel needy and all you want is to be fucked. You're tempted to finger yourself while he's watching but he cuffs your wrists and ankles just in time. By the time he's finished, you can tell how soaking wet you are. He only laughs at you when you beg to be fucked by his cock. He grabs the riding crop and begins teasing your cunt with it. Every time you beg, he uses it to flick at your clit. Sometimes he doesn't hit your clit, he'd hit your inner thighs or your ass. Soon, your thighs and your ass are bright red from all the blows he has given you. You tug at your cuffs desperately. 

It's a miracle he hasn't cum again. But fuck, the sounds you make are music to his ears. He wonders if you'll do well if he uses his belt on you. And he does just that. 

The pain and pleasure drives you insane. In one particular slap, you come so hard it makes you scream and close your eyes in ecstasy. You can only watch him as he gets a clamp and places them on your nipples. Every lick, hit and touch he gives pushes your limit higher and higher. Then it makes sense; why he's doing that. Although you'd want to give in and let him use you for his pleasure, your mind tells you what to do to get what you want. 

When he hears you say that name once more, something snaps in him. He honestly thinks the aphrodisiac he put in your drink is enough. It looks like he has to up his game. And he does it by taking your ass first. He reaches for the lube and also uses your arousal with it to make it easier for him to finger your hole. As he fingers your hole he absentmindedly plays with your clit or pulls on the clamps. The more fingers he uses in your hole, his urge to fuck you senseless grows. Three fingers in and he has to grip his cock to stop his orgasm. He wants to cum in your hole and fill it up to brim, after all. Using a bit of magic, he pushes your body into another orgasm. A hint of his name almost slips from your lips. Almost.

Your breath hitches as you watch him rub the head of his cock in your hole. A whine gets past your lips as he enters you slowly. Although he has already worked on loosening your hole, you still grip his cock so tightly. The tightness takes his breath away. He goes in slowly, savoring every inch of you. His thrusts become harder once he bottoms out. There's a glint in his eyes that almost makes you let surrender but the cold chain of your locket stops you. He loses himself in the pleasure he's feeling and it doesn't take him long to cum inside you. He pulls out slowly once more, trying to keep his cum in your hole. 

"This makes two. Keep it in there," he whispers as he leans close and his hands grope your ass. He leans back and feels his excitement and arousal spike up upon seeing your cunt clench. He removes the cuff and plants gentle kisses on your wrists and ankles. The clamps are removed as well and he pays lavish attention on your sensitive nipples that makes your body warm all over again. 

As his tongue licks and his mouth sucks on your nipples, your legs move to wrap around his waist keeping him close. The close contact of your cunt makes him hard hard again. When your lips meet, your hips begin grinding against his. When he pulls back, his hips grind with fervor, intentionally rubbing against your aching clit. 

"Who do you belong to?" He asks. 

You return his steady gaze as a part of you breaks, "Yours."

"Finally," he presses his lips against yours in a deep, passionate kiss. He kisses your cheeks so tenderly your heart aches for you beloved. He doesn't see the stray tear that escapes from your eye as he leaves more marks on your neck and shoulders. 

"This makes three," he pushes in slowly and gasps on how tight you've become. 

There's an ache in you that grows warmer as he goes deeper in your cunt. A languid moan passes your lips while his fingers and lips go back to your tits. He groans when he finally bottoms out, so deeply. He's panting by your ear as he stays still, relishing how you're tightly gripping him. A deep inhale is your signal before he snaps his hips against yours. Each thrust makes you wrap your legs and arms around him tighter, desperate for any bodily contact from him. 

He can tell the aphrodisiac's effects are waning so he pushes himself up and uses a bit of magic to make your body sensitive as he runs his fingers across your skin. Although he admires how lovely you look beneath him, he wants to see you ride him. So he pulls out abruptly, lays down and settles you on top of him. 

You grab his cock and put it back as fast as you could. His hands resume their journey of caressing your body. In minutes, you're melting under his touch. Both of your hips settle on a rhythm. His hands rest on your hips as he thrusts up harder and harder into you. You let him take the lead and surrender yourself to the glorious stretch given by his cock. 

"Oh, fuck. You're so good." "Oh, fuck. You're so good." His eyes widen when he hears you say those words. He clearly isn't expecting it. It excites him up. Moments later, you're bouncing up and down his cock while moaning his name. His hands travel upwards to play with your tits, squeezing them, massaging them between his hands. One particular thrust almost makes you cum but he flips you on your back and begins thrusting wildly. 

His thrusts heat up your body. It makes you feel more full than before. The intensity of it drives you crazy. He keeps you close as you try to match his wild thrusts. He groans when he feels your nails dig in the skin of his back. He usually doesn't mind when his partner is leaving marks but somehow there's a part of him that aches when you do it. 

There are three words that he almost whispers when he finally cums. He refuses to let you go just yet. He still has until sunrise to keep you close. And he does just that. He keeps filling you up with his cum until he's tired enough to simply hold you close. He refuses to pull out his cock at the last moment. 

You're fast asleep when he decides to pull out. He takes the quickest bath he has ever taken and painstakingly cleans you up himself. He uses magic to make the marks he left go away. He knows he doesn't usually do this. But it's time to let you go. 

His attendant is surprised when he knocks on his door to deliver a summon. His maids are also surprised when he's looking for them all dressed up as he asks them to go to his room to dress you up. The border guards are the next people who are surprised when they see him on his horse with you fast asleep in his arms. They simply follow his orders without question as the gates open and his brother steps out of a carriage. It's a good thing the academy where his brother stays is near or else he'd change his mind. With the help of the guards, he goes to his brother, heart aching with each step he takes and trying to remember how light you feel in his arms, how peaceful you look. Once he lets you go, his heart goes too. 

"Why are you doing this?" Satan asks. 

"It's the right thing to do. Besides, she loves you." He points to the locket you've been wearing all night long. 

Satan pulls you close when he sees the locket. 

"I'll see you soon. For your coronation." 

"Don't bring her."

"But she's still-" 

"It will complicate things. I don't want her to remember." 

Satan's eyes widen. And then, he understands. 

"Be happy, Mammon."

None of the guards say anything when the carriage finally leaves and their prince is crying his heart out as the sun rises on the horizon. 

You wake up the next morning with no memories of what happened last night. You have a feeling something happened but the kisses you receive from your beloved makes the feeling go away. 

"Hello, my love," the eyes you've been dreaming about is finally lying beside you. Happiness rushes in and flows right out as you smile and wrap your arms around him. 

It is a good morning, indeed.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm mitsu, a writing potato! I usually share my work with my friends over at discord and this is one of those works. I wrote it as a birthday gift for a friend and they happen to like it so I hope you like it too! Please, enjoy!


End file.
